


Paint the Town Green

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hercules was adopted by an Irish family, I would never do that, Other, kind of St.Patricks themed, non-binary Lafayette, this is not white Hercules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was kissing Lafayette, oh god, he was kissing Lafayette in broad daylight surrounded by people. The St.Patrick’s day parade in full effect around them and someone slapped him hard on the back and yelled something that sounded like “nice catch” in reference to Lafayette."<br/>This is the story as to how they got to this moment.<br/>Takes place in the same universe as Going Through The Unimaginable but you don't have to read that one to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was kissing Lafayette, oh god, he was kissing Lafayette in broad daylight surrounded by people. The St.Patrick’s day parade in full effect around them and someone slapped him hard on the back and yelled something that sounded like “nice catch” in reference to Lafayette who had only just relaxed into the kiss and had moved their arms to wrap one around his waist, hand resting on his back, and their other hand pressed lightly against the side of his face. Hercules’ arms wrapped tightly around their neck, scared the moment he let go they’d disappear into the crowd of people around them. When he finally pulled away, it was less than an inch and he didn’t let go from around their neck and they simply watched his face as he caught his breath. Lafayette didn’t seem to care about the people around them, their eyes soft as they watched Hercules.

* * *

 

**Many Weeks Earlier**

 

Lafayette came out of his room, looking the verge of tears, and plucking anxiously at the hair ties on his wrist.

“You ok?” Hercules asked, when he glanced up from a dress sketch he was working on for class and noticed the expression his friend wore.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Lafayette said, and Hercules set the sketchbook down, and leaned back in the chair.

“What’s up?” He asked, trying to be as calm as possible considering Lafayette looked on the verge of a panic attack. He doesn’t sit down, just continues to snap the hair ties and Hercules stands to stop him, red marks already welling up on his skin “Hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Hercules had his hands on Lafayette's’ shoulders.

“Um, so I guess this is kind of me coming out.” He said, chuckling slightly but he choked on a sob and tears started to form in his eyes. Hercules tutted lightly.

“Gil, you don’t need to work yourself up over this, especially with me, half of our friends group is dating, your sexual orientation does nothing to affect our friendship ok?” Lafayette hasn’t calmed down and the sobs come faster, and Hercules doesn’t know what to do and just awkwardly pats his shoulder.

“That’s not…” He stopped and stepped away. “ **Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé.** ” He said hurriedly before racing out of the apartment, tears still streaking down their face.

“Laf!” Hercules called, chasing after, the door banging shut behind him. “Laf I don’t know what you said! Laf! Whatever it is it’s ok!” He’s still running, and barrels into a group of people as he races down the hallway, Lafayette already pushing through the building’s main door. “Laf!” and just like that he disappears outside, Hercules still tangled in the group who are now cursing at him in French. When he finally manages to get outside Lafayette is gone.

He spends hours scouring the city, calling his phone, all to no avail. Panic tight in his chest the whole time he searched. Laf wouldn’t answer his phone, the last time Lafayette had disappeared Hercules had found him passed out in front of his apartment giggling like an idiot and holding up his phone. The screen cracked.

“Broke my phone.” He’d said, his face bright with color, and Hercules could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Lost **mes clés**.” Hercules didn’t need to know French to know he’d lost his keys. That time had been without warning, Lafayette had been sulking that morning a bit and then disappeared, getting completely and utterly smashed before returning to his apartment with broken phone and no keys. They’d laughed about it the next morning even though Lafayette was hungover. He’d never given Hercules a reason as to why he’d done it just dodged the question every time it was brought up.

Hercules decided it was probably for the best if he went back to the apartment, Lafayette would have to come back eventually. The school he was going to had on campus housing but Lafayette had insisted that they get an apartment together, he knew that Lafayette cut his rent short each month, and made sure the fridge was stocked. Hercules didn’t need the handout, his parents were still supporting him financially, and it caused no strain on them, but whenever he brought it up with Lafayette, he’d just shrug and deny the claims made against him. He passed out on the couch while waiting up for Lafayette to return, the news playing softly in the background, Hercules didn’t speak French and it was just white noise.

There was a loud crash and Hercules startled awake to Lafayette cursing loudly in French, he’d tripped over a set out discarded shoes in front of door, not turning on the light to avoid alerting Hercules. Hercules was up a moment later and offering his friend a hand up.

“Hey.” Hercules said, once Lafayette had gotten to his feet and dragged him to the couch to sit. “What was that all about?” Lafayette shrugged, his eyes still on the floor.

“It was not important.” Hercules sighed audibly, and sat down next to him.

“It is important, you said you were coming out and then took off. Laf, I’m only trying to help, please talk to me, you’re my best friend and nothing you say is going to change that, ok?” The apartment was mostly dark by now but Hercules could see the tears forming at the corner of their eyes.

“I’m, I’m not….” Lafayette took a deep breath. “I’m not a boy.” Hercules had a hand on Laf’s back at this point, breathing heavy under his hand, before he could respond Lafayette continued to talk. “But I’m not a girl either.”

“That’s alright, I’ll call you whatever you want, do you want me start using different pronouns?” Lafayette nodded. “They/them, or did you have different ones in mind?”

“No, they/them is fine.” The hand on their back moved so that Hercules could pull them into a hug.

“Did you have a different name you wanted me to start using?” They shook their head against Hercules’ shoulder.

“Just don’t call me Gilbert anymore.”

“I won’t.” Lafayette had their arms around his middle, and squeezed tighter.

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hercules had spent his entire childhood waiting to be old enough to participate in the adult festivities of St.Patrick's day with his parents, when they went on their 3 day vacation together to Ireland and he stayed with other family, his mom all freckles and ginger hair, his dad with fair hair and fair skin. He and his brother Hugh had been adopted by them when he was too young to remember his birth parents, or the car accident that had left them orphans. His adopted parents never hid the fact that they were adopted, though it was startlingly obvious either way, never hesitated to tell him the truth, allowed both of them to express themselves however they wanted. Had always said they’d love him no matter what. He was the boy who always played with dolls, made dresses and skirts for the toys, prefered to learn sewing from his mother than to fish with his father, he’d always loved sports though, especially soccer, and his height and build made him a great goalkeeper, he’d never much cared for baseball or basketball though, preferred rugby to the more widely known football, did shot-put and discus in track, not much of a runner. 

“Would you like to go to the St.Patrick's parade this year?” Lafayette asked as they towel dried dishes and Hercules washed them.

“I have a project due the day before.”

“We could still go.”

“It’d be last minute.”

“You’d have fun, and your parents would be there.” 

“Maybe.”

“I’ll get tickets.”

“Laf…”

“Consider it a late birthday gift, you used to always talk about the trip your parents went on in high school.” They put up the last dish and then twirl the towel expertly before whipping it against Hercules side. 

“Hey!” He grabs one from the drawer but not before Lafayette lay another 2 swats in and then sets in against them.Lafayette nearly shrieks when one lands on their ear and a hand goes up to grab the already reddening skin. Hercules laughs at them as they mutter about it in french and shoot him an accusatory glance. 

“Come on, we’re still going out tonight right?” 

“Oui, let me get changed.” They say disappearing down the hall.

They end up in a v-neck that plunges much to low and jeans that are way too tight and leave little to the imagination. A navy scarf, because when doesn’t Lafayette wear a scarf, loosely knotted at their throat. The club is thrumming with energy, Lafayette’s gotten the both of them some very sweet drinks and Hercules gratefully accepted the one they pushed into his hand. They down their drink quickly and then disappear into the mass of people dancing, leaving Hercules at the bar as he finishes his drink before joining the crowd as well. It takes a while before he finds Lafayette again, but they’re dancing with a pretty girl with her hair in 2 long braids that fall down her back, she’s close and Lafayette’s grinning as the two move closer. 

The night wears on and Hercules continues to drink, feels a pang of jealousy whenever he glances at Laf dancing with the girl, her hands sliding up their chest. Before long a woman with bright blue hair is dancing with him, yet the jealously doesn’t subside as Lafayette casts him a glance as the girl whispers something in his ear and he nods before she drags him out of the club. He shoots a text to Lafayette, letting them know that he’ll call on his way home.

* * *

 

He wakes with a raging hangover, the light streaming through the living room windows blinding him. He’s lying facedown on the couch, trying to discern what happened the night before. Lafayette and the girl, and then he left with another girl, couldn’t remember her name, did he even get her name? He can’t remember, but he remembers her hands on him, his in her hair, her pulse fast beneath his fingertips as he pinned her wrists. He shook his head, trying to clear the memory, and instantly regretted it as it sent shots of pain searing through his skull, he groaned and buried his head back in the arm of the chair. He heard footsteps but didn’t bother looking up until Lafayette fell clumsily back onto him. 

“Laaafff.” He whined trying to kick them off. “Get off.”

“But you’re just so comfy.” They whined, repositioning so that they were lying half on top of him, and half on the couch. When Hercules lifted his head Lafayette’s face was right there. 

“I’m hungover, leave me alone.”

“You are the one who kept ordering drinks.” 

“Don’t remind me.” He muttered, burying his head in Lafayette’s shoulder. They had always been close. Laf used to drop their head on his lap during bus rides home from soccer games, would climb on their lap during movie nights in a chair that Hercules barely fit in by himself, ignoring the couch in favor of stretching their long legs over the side. They’d drop kisses on his forehead like they were no different than a handshake, Laf had always been like that and perhaps Hercules had thought that was just how the French were, but while it definetly wasn’t exactly like America, being here with them he’d come to realize that most of that was just Lafayette being Lafayette.

“You have fun last night?” Hercules asks, and Laf shrugs.

“It was alright, more fun getting drunk with you when you actually dance with me.” 

“You were with that girl.” They shrug again. 

“So.” 

“You reek of alcohol.” They rolled off the couch and then hopped to their feet. “Go take a shower, then breakfast?” They asked, changing the subject in a moment. Hercules groaned, just the thought of eating making his stomach churn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who almost passed out after giving blood today! Me. Also my Raven King order is delayed and I'm legit going to fight amazon. Probs actually gonna drive the 2 hours to the barnes and noble and just buy the fucking thing and cancel my order. Seriously like I preordered months ago so that this wouldn't happen. Anyway, I'm hella bitter. Hope you liked this though, I will try to work on this one more frequently though I can't guarantee anything. If you have any fic requests feel free to send them to me at Oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com or if you have a questions drop them there as well. As always comments are my favorite form of feedback. That concludes the notes for this chapter, hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hercules is not entirely sure when he starts recognizing the weird things Laf does, the way their hand will rest on his hip as they stretch to reach for a glass from behind him in the cramped kitchen. He notices the mornings they shave, the smell of the soap they use tends to linger around them until late into the afternoon. It's always the bits of skin that get him the worst, when they stretch and their shirt rises just enough that their hip bones are visible in those, oh so low jeans or when they’re lacing their shoes up and they’re spine bows under the shirt and Hercules half wishes he could just slide a hand up their back, can practically feel the warm skin against their palm. He snaps out of it just as quickly, terrified that he’ll do it if he isn’t careful, and so what if his hands linger longer when they’re passing something back and forth, or if his stomach flutters when they drop their head onto his shoulder on movie nights. So what that he’s got their way too complex coffee orders down to a T depending on their mood or the time of day. “Too late for a cappuccino.” They’ll say, because Hercules has learned that hot drinks, even caffeinated ones, put them to sleep. He’s always a little shaky when they sling an arm over his shoulder, whether they’re out at a bar or a coffee shop or even just sitting around their apartment. 

It’s something Hercules has always liked, their tactile relationship, but it’s suddenly so much more than that and Hercules can feel himself falling and god he doesn’t want to, because he can’t lose his best friend if things don’t work out, but they’re hair is tickling his cheek in just a way that it makes Hercules want to turn and kiss them, but he doesn’t. He continues chopping vegetables as they’re chin rests heavily on his shoulder. 

“How’s your project going?” They ask. Hercules groans, slightly annoyed and not wanting to think of the disaster that it has turned into. The model he’d hired, had gone back to the U.S. to stay with her mom after she’d gotten a call that she was in the hospital. He didn’t blame her, not in the least, but it did make it very difficult. 

“Model cancelled, I have to make huge size adjustments on the majority of the clothing.”

“Why?”

“She was really tall, and it won’t fit right on most of the other models.” 

“How much taller?” 

“I don’t know, you’ve met most of the girls.” He sighs and then turns to look at Laf. “She’s probably a little less than an inch shorter than you.” They grin. “What?”

“I have a solution.” Laf says, the grin splitting even wider.

“Really?”

“Yes, I shall be your model!”

“Are you really comfortable with running around in dresses on a runway?”

“Of course I am.” 

“You don’t have to.”

“It will be an adventure, and I believe I will thoroughly enjoy myself.” 

“You’re about the same skin tone as well, I think the make-up artists will be fine with the colors selected before, they already had a bitch fit when I hired her.” He sighs, and a timer goes off. Lafayette reached for oven mitts and pulls the door open to glance inside at the, they grab the thermometer and poke the needle into the chicken, waits a moment and then pulls it out. 

“Is it done?” 

“I’d give it about 10 more minutes, just to be safe.” Hercules nods, and gets the plates and silverware out of the cabinet. “I got the tickets the other day, flight leaves that evening.”

“What time?” 

“11.” 

“Shit that’s late.” 

“I wanted to be sure we had enough time to get home, get changed and get our bags before heading to the airport.” 

“So I guess this means I have no choice.” Lafayette looks up from where they’re stirring pasta. 

“I mean, you don’t have to, if..”

“Shit, that came out wrong, it was supposed to be a joke.” 

“Oh.” Lafayette grins. “So you’re in then?” 

“Ofcourse.”

“Good, now how is my walk?” Laf straightens their back, walking out of kitchen with a hand on their hip. Hercules laughed but it honestly wasn’t bad considering most of the models they used for classes were fairly amaterur. Given that he already used Lafayette quite frequently for a stand-in for an actual dress stand. A dress stand couldn’t tell you if there were kinks in the comfort of the clothes, but Hercules knew that his asking Laf for help wasn’t entirely without the ulterior motive of being able to see them prance around the apartment half-naked with Hercules having the perfect excuse to stare and make adjustments as he saw fit. 

“Might need a bit of work, but you’ve got time.” Laf comes back into the kitchen, dramatically removing the ponytail from their hair. It’s all fun and games until a slick spot on the floor causes them to slip and topple to the floor. 

Laf lies there for a moment, unsure of what to actually do, staring up at Hercules above them. “Are you ok?” 

“Fine, I think.” Hercules reaches out a hand and pulls them to their feet, the socks Laf is wearing are not the best and he nearly topples forward into Hercules, but he catches them and laughs. Their face is much too close to his, he can feel the warm breath on his neck, their hands still intertwined, he can practically hear Laf’s heart racing, can feel the pulse in his finger tips. 

The timer goes off and the two startle away from each other, Laf ties their hair back up as Hercules takes care of the food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my last day of school, and it's a fun day. Officially a senior *cries*. Comments are always welcome as are requests which can be given at oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This Outline has been done weeks but I have not had the time or energy to start yet another multi-chaptered fic , in all honestly I still don't, but I will try my best to keep everything on some kind pace, though no promises will be made and some fics may sit abandoned (lets try not to let that happen) for a while. This is also my announcement that the week long Haitus is officially over as I have finished my ridiculous history paper.


End file.
